Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough
Prologue *After the intro, decide if you want the tutorial on or not. First battle: Reclaim Centakus This is the usual invading battle. *Victory conditions: Destroy all enemy units or destroy the deployment tower and the city's castle. *Defeat conditions: All your units are destroyed or all your deployment towers are destroyed or running out of time. *Your units are: Weiss commanding a unit of merukia soldiers (swordmen), Liselle commanding archers and Mia commanding engineers. All level 5 and deployed around your troop deployment tower near the south gate. *The enemy units are: Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on the east gate and a generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordmen (level 5) on the south gate. Their deployment tower is on the center and the castle is the big building you can't miss it. Tips *Weiss' special skill damages and pushes back the enemy *Liselle's special skill raises attack rating of her unit and nearby units. *Mia's skill is destroy buildings fast. *If you want to "kill em all", save yor special attacks for Elmina and attack she far from their tower so she can't use it for escape and recover the HP. *On harder difficulties you may need to use the base to recharge, so stay close to your base. *If you find Elmina too hard to kill, destroy the tower and the castle. First kill the southern unit, then destroy the south gate, Elmina will come for you, retreat Weiss and Mia to the left corner. Use Liselle as a decoy for lure Elmina out of the city and to the right of the map. As long as you keep Liselle firing arrows to Emina from time to time, Weiss and Mia have enough time and free way to the tower and castle. The minus is that your units get less experience points this way. Destroying building does not give extra exp. points, only fighting does. (Note: lowest exp point gain every battle is 5.) *Try not destroy the barricades you may use them later for defend Centakus. Week 1 *Save the game. Always, the first thing every turn before doing anything. *Click on Liselle event. *Click on Weiss event. *You are inside the castle, click on Liselle, she is next to the door to the Great Hall. *This is the special missions screen, click the two quest missions, new missions have red letters: 051 is a battle mission (battle quests are in the second tab from the left) and 601 is an administraator mission (administration quests are on the right tab). *Right-click twice for go back to the town map. *On the lower-right corner there are 3 controls: (Construction, Upgrade, and Demolish from top to bottom respectively.) Choose demolish, then *Clean up all rubble in Centakus (16) by left-clicking on them, each cost 150 gold and give you a stone, when you finish right-click for get out of demolish mode. *Go back to Liselle's quest screen, you get the reward of 5000 rudora (game currency) and 20 橙色の木の実 (Nut of orange color) for completing quest 601. There are three new administration quests: 602 is raise the enviromental rank of Centakus to 40 or more, 604 is build Berumon quest office and 605 is building Prostitution Mansion. *Go back to the town map, on the Upper-right there is two controls, click the big rectangle, this is the organization screen for managing of the units of your generals. *On the window on the right click the tab on the lower-right, is the army abilities, on the upper-left corner of the window click the big white rectangule, it open a list of available units for command, change Weiss from メルキア兵 merukia soldiers to 騎士 knights that are more resilent, it cost military resources indicated with the numbers on the lower-left corner. Click Eliselle (on the column of units in the center of the screen, the second from the top) and change 弓騎士 bow knights to 狩人 hunters, they do more damage and move faster, but have less armor and HP. On the left side there are 5 controls, click the upper one, this replaces all the soldiers that died in the battle at the cost of military resources. *Right-click twice for go to the world map, on the lower-right there is two controls, click the one with Weiss fighting 3 skeletons. This is the 'Battle quest tab'. where you get to kill monsters unrelated to storyline. *Go back to the special mission screen to get the reward of 3000 rudora and 1 勲章 (medal) for completing quest 051. *Go back to the town map, on the right side click the Construction tab (Liselle with Yellow square in front.). *Click the second tab from the right for the facilities buildings. The one with orange roof is Berumon's quest office and the red roof is Lilieta's prostibule, I recommend building them inside the walls. *The following buildings are which I'd recommend to be built outside the walls: Click the right tab, this are classified as 'Others' buildings, from the top: the first is the''' Farm', the third is the '''Quarry' and the fifth is the Lumber Yard.. The second tab from the left is the nature buildings, for now you only can build the basic tree which raises environment. *Go back to the world map screen and click the big rectangle on the lower-right corner to end the turn. Week 2 *Click Liselle event. *Click Lilieta event (prostibule, red roof). This is the Prostitute Mansion of Ririetta screen. I recomend NOT expend money here now . If you want to do it, do it later whe you have a lot of money. *Click Berumon event (quest office, orange roof). Thiis is the Mediation Office of Berumon screen, click the 4 administration quests, administration quests are on the right tab. Quest 701 is leveling the castle to level 2, quest 705 is get 20000 rudora (game currency) quest 710 is get 20000 military resources, quest 715 is get the population of all your territories combined to 50000 or more. *Go to the special mission screen. You are rewarde with 6000 rudora and 10 強化石材 (reinforced stones) for completing quest 602, 3000 rudora and 5 平穏の宝珠 (gem of tranquility) for completing quest 604 and 3000 rudora and 3 息吹の宝珠 (gem of breath) for completing quest 605. If you followed my recomendations now you may have more of of 20000 rudora. but first click the three new administration quests: 603 is raise the population of Centakus to 20000 or more, 606 is build セーナル商会 Senaru firm and 607 is build ラギールの店 Ragiru shop. *Go to the Mediation Office of Berumon screen for get 3 人狼の爪 (werewolf claws) as your reward for completing quest 705 and click the new quest 706 that is get 50000 or more rudora. *Go to build mode in the facility tab you can see the two new unlocked buildings Senaru firm (tsquare shape, red tiles) and Ragiru shop (L shape, gray tiles). Build them inside the wall. Go to the center tab for blockades and traps. build a second line of wood fences in front of both gates on the yellow squares and if any fence of of the first lines was destroyed in the first battle replace it. *Go to the repair/upgrade mode and fix the city's wall. *Go to the world map. Liselle will give you two news, scouts report movement of troops on the Reimres Fort impliying a main counter-counerattack. The other new is that Field Marshal Gamus reinforcements are underway and the Emperor orders are that Weiss hold Centakus at any cost (you can guess now what kind of battle we are preparing for at the end of the turn). *On the upper-right corner there are 4 controls from right to left: System, Tactics, Organization and Movement. Movement is still grayed (locked) because you have orders from the highest autorithy in the empire, the emperor himself to defend Centakus, so you cant' send troops to other regions until new orders. *Go to Tactics mode, center tab is Recovery, click the option of the right, is Eco improve. that make two new controls show up, they are arrows that open windows. Click the upper one, it open a list of your territories, right now you only control the Capital of the east Centakus, click on it and use the other control. It show your 5 gems of tranquility, click on them for use one. Now the confirmation control is ungrayed, click it for raise Centakus Eco rank by +11. it also cost 500 rudora, but is cheaper than build trees and don't take building space *Go to Organization, and replace casualties from the last battle. *Go to Battle Quest and replay「戦闘演習１(Combat maneuver 1) for farmimg exp. *Go to Organization, and replace casualties from the last battle. *End turn Battle: Defend Centakus *Victory conditions: Kill Elmina, or destroy their tower and all enemies on the map or running out of time (50). *Defeat conditions: All your units destroyed or your tower and castle are destroyed. *Your units are: Weiss commanding knights (swordmen), Liselle commanding hunters, Mia commanding engineers and 7 generic human commanders. 2 knights, two soldiers, two archers. and one Spy. Likely everyone still level 5 and deployed around your towery at the center of the town. *The enemy units are: Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on reserve and 9 generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordmen (level 5), three of them deployed around their tower on the lower corner of the map. Tips *Elmina only show up after destroying most of the generic Yun-gasoru soldiers. *The clock regressive count is only 50, half of the previous battle, so hold the line until run out of time is ease. *The easest way is redeploy near but not to close to their tower, let the three enemies get enough far and destroy their tower. Then hunt the units on the map one by by one. the wood fences and wall will delay them long enough. But this give much less exp. Week 3-5 *Conquer the territory below Sentakus. The victory conditions are ensuring that the Madou Koukaku (Aru) is not killed by the hounds and defeating all enemies (including the aforementioned hounds and one unit of Yun Gasol soldiers). **Reclaiming Aru will add her to Weiss's unit, and will also allow you to build workshops for Magtech after doing her and Liselle's character events. *There will be character event for Weiss in the lower territory (only after it has been conquered), this leads into a possible alliance with Erendamell later on. *Ranahaim will declare attack Rumollne, you will have a choice of accepting reinforcement request, or ignoring the matter. Accepting will let you get Corona and the Wandering Hero, but it also forces you into war with Ranahaim. Routes Centakus Mode In this mode, there is 3 routes in this game. Depends relationship with the other Marshals. *MagTech Route - This route is join with Elferia create a new Mag Tech Weapon. *Magic Route - This route is join with Orfan collect Magical Creature. *Tyrant Route - This route is simply done by sending all captive to brothel. Other then Tyrant route, at one point of the game both Marshal will visit. after their visit both Riseru, and Aru will have " ! " on their head. There will be 2 option first will be "join force with xx" and the other is "think about it". Aru will lead to Elferia (MagTech) Route and Riseru will lead to Orfan (Magic) Route. Endings, there is: *Tyrant route will only lead to Tyrant Ending. *Magic Route will only lead to Rewritten History Ending. *MagTech Route can lead to either True History Ending or Rewritten ending, depends on relation with Garmus. *A few character end will appear alone with True History Ending. *It is say that there is "another?" route is open if no other route requirment is filled. Yan-Ganru Union *In order to take captive, there is 2 ways, first is refuse the inital "cease fire" after prolog. *The other is conquer Yan-Ganru Union before Elferia joins the party. (only in Elferia route) Annarote Kingdom *After beating Zafuha, Li Anes will attack. There are two choices: **First option will send Li Anes to brothel and Margireta won't join after Annarote defeated **Second option Margireta will join after Annarote defeated. Zafuha Tribe *After conquer Guntram Large Fort, Neneka will be captured. Two choice will be given which is somewhat like "Brainwash" or "undo Brainwash". **First option will send Neneka to brothel and she will join. **Second option will undo her brainwash and she will join after a few event. *Once conquer Capital Harenlarma, Alphimia will be defeated and about to die. **if Neneka is brainwash, Alfimia will be taken prisioner and send to Brothel after event. +join party **if Neneka isn't brainwash and defeated Zafuha, there are three option: ***First option will make Alphimia die. ***Second option will send Alphimia and Neneka to brothel. ***Third option to get Alphimia after a series of event with each of them. **if Neneka isn't in party(she isn't a general) at the time of Alfimia's defeat Alfimia will just die. Ranahaimu Kingdom *After conquering few of its territories, Ranahaimu will request to surrender: **Accepting leads to some of Feruano's scenes. ?? **if not, after fall of Ranahaimu, Laculle prisoner. After brainwash joins party. Eren da Mel *For alliance, a couple turns after the character event (Week 3-5) Eren da Mel will send an envoy to you, and then later MeiMei will join you as a unit. Raising MeiMei's loyalty prompts an alliance with Eren da Mel *For Tyrant route, you can simply declare war on them and conquer their one territory. Their units are relatively week for moderate levels, however on higher difficulties watch out for Elftishia's special which heals her forces. **After conquering, Elftishia is sent to the brothel after her capture event in the dungeon. Dumu=Niru * RumoRune? Public *almost at beginning of the game, This nation will request reinformment. **if accept, after conquering Colarim Mountain Path, Corona and Gil will join. **if not, once conquering Metropolitan Formial, Corona will be send to Brothel. *No one cares about the king of this kingdom. Dragon Tribe (Mountain of Warning) *Beat Ar Ciel. *Do her next events. *Talk to Eifelia, and event at centakus with Ar Ciel. *Join Olfan, and there is event at Ar Ciel's territory. *Fight three event battle with Ar ciel against dragons to take her territories.